


a slow-falling leaf

by moontattoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU where naruto doesn’t comphet his way into some kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, It’s not much tbh but I wanted to post it somewhere, M/M, Mention of Death, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, emo ass poetry, i’ll actually post fics here soon, or where they travel together when sasuke leaves, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontattoo/pseuds/moontattoo
Summary: a poem-drabble-thing the other day about how Naruto might have felt if he started to change his mind about becoming hokage after the war.
Kudos: 2





	a slow-falling leaf

The morning after we got home,  
I woke up to pray.  
Things are so hard right now and  
I felt so scared I thought it could’ve helped.

Something deep down  
Rooted, since I screamed for the very first time-  
Ached in those moments  
in which my head was bowed.

When he put his hand on my shoulder  
My face went hot and my tongue  
Went numb.

  
How do you tell someone  
That you wish you both died that day?


End file.
